When A Stranger Comes Between
by Lalasmokey5
Summary: Erwin's new idea of a "buddy" system, which puts two of the strongest strengths as partners, comes with a condition; both people have to live together from now and then. When the Prodigy and Humanity's Strongest Soldier become partners, they become conscience of each other through time. However, what happens when a total stranger is titled a Genius Strength and creates chaos?
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**A/N: Finally I can contribute to the RivaMika fandom! -cries tears of joy- This is also my first fanfic and ,well, I should warn you that the story timeline doesn't go according to the manga since I started this piece of work some long time ago and it's spoiler free since I hate spoilers unless I tell you..but in this fic I probably won't be putting spoilers -smiles- alright enough said. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin(Attack on Titan) nor the precious characters in it -cries tears of sadness-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter I: The Accident

"ACKERMAN! TO YOUR LEFT!" yelled Levi. In less than the speed of the words spoken, the 15 meter titan had already been obliterated by Mikasa. Now, Levi stood back to back with her as they were alert for more upcoming titans. "I had that one already," Mikasa muttered as she gave a cold glare to the man behind her. Levi just glanced back, "Focus" was his only reply.

* * *

><p>More than a year had passed since Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had joined the Scouting Legion. Eren had especially been under surveillance by the Survey Corps for a few months after they discovered Eren could turn into a titan. After the last incident with the Female, Colossal, and Armored Titans, Erwin had been studying into a new project of the "strongest" soldiers. However, no one knew how the new system would change the lives of three particular individuals.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikasa had now gone to the training camp section to work on sharpening her speed and direction with the 3DMG. <em>"But you're already quicker than any one from the 104th squad" Armin told her as she was making her way to the training camp. "Not fast enough than the shorty," she murmured to herself and out of Armin's hearing range. "Well," he paused and looked worriedly at Mikasa, "just remember not to put so much stress on that leg of yours or else it could get worse." Mikasa nodded and off he went to the mess hall where he was called to meet by the superiors. <em>She felt she needed to get better at it so Lance Corporal Levi wouldn't have to "bother" her about being slow.

While she changed into her 3DMG uniform, she noticed how the mild injury on her right thigh from the last battle had closed up already but could open any time if she wasn't careful. She decided it wasn't much to complain about and finished changing."I wonder what Eren is doing with his partner." Mikasa thought to herself.  
>Ever since Erwin had established the "Buddy" system, Mikasa had been in a bad mood since her partner wasn't either one of her beloved family. Since the "Buddy" system was based on ability, speed, and strength, it was obvious from the beginning that the <strong>Prodigy <strong>was partnered up with **Humanity's Strongest Soldier**. When Erwin had announced the buddy system would be composed of two soldiers, Mikasa became even more excited when he included a condition that the partners had to live together from now and then._  
><em>

_"It's like marriage without registration papers." Mikasa whispered with a blush. As Erwin dismissed everyone from the mess hall, Sasha, with Connie and Jean following behind, went skipping towards Mikasa. "Soooooo," she said with a grin as she put an arm over Mikasa, "you and Eren would be like newlyweds." Mikasa's face flushed a beet red and Eren, who was besides her along with Armin, choked on his own saliva. "W-We're just family," Mikasa stuttered as she pulled her scarf up to hide her blushing face. "Yeah," Eren interrupted with continued coughs, "besides remember Erwin said not everyone will qualify?" He gave a nervous laugh. "The ones who don't will return to the section squads like before." Armin added in with a warm,nervous smile. Mikasa, unnoticeable to others, glanced towards Eren with a sad look on her face knowing that she had all the capability to pass but wasn't certain if she would be partnered with Eren.__  
><em>

_"Eren, I-"_

_"ACKERMAN!"_

_Everyone jumped, startled except for Mikasa, by the rich, low-pitched voice calling from behind them a distance away. Mikasa, with an annoyed expression from being interrupted, stood and saluted the Corporal. "Sir!" she said. Everyone watched as Corporal Levi made his way to them and stood with their fists on their hearts as well. "At ease Cadets." He said with his stoic face and turned towards Mikasa. "Have your belongings ready before sundown," Levi informed as he watched a confused expression spread across her face, "you'll be living as my partner now." After he left, an awkward silence was kept between the ones present. _

Mikasa sighed thinking that maybe if she had retorted an argument back then she wouldn't had ended up living with the Corporal now. "Pointless," she grunted as she sliced through a dummy titan. She sped up and wasn't aware through her train of thought that her gas had ran out. "Damn it!" she exclaimed. Before she could reach the next tree to stand on, the maneuver gear gave a nasty screech. Mikasa hung by one steel wire as she rapidly crashed against a tree and passed out.

**A/N: haha well this chapter was mostly to explain the system Erwin "invented" B) the good part will come later but for now please review and let me know what you guys thinks :D thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

**A/N: well here's an update and thank you MikasaAckerman104 for the lovely compliment :'D even if it's just one, you've made me keep on writing this TTvTT Also,,I feel like I want this to become a mature fic (even though it'll also be my first time writing mature things X/D) since this couple is just too amazing too pass on some smuttiness with...let's see and wait :3 thanks for reading and please review and let me know your thoughts :D**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't wanna keep feeling the pain of not being able to own Shingeki no Kyojin QAQ haha**

Chapter II: Anger

Mikasa woke up from the sensation of trickling water sliding down her temples. She could hear soft voices in the background as her eyes softly fluttered open.

"She's awake!" an angelic voice shouted besides her.

"Get out of my way Eren!" another voice yelled as he shoved Eren behind him.

"Why should I, horse face?! YOU'RE the one in the way!" back-talked Eren as he grabbed Jean's back collar and sent him crashing to the floor.

Mikasa just observed as five more familiar faces popped up around where she was resting. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Christa, the angelic voice, who was now drying the sweat off Mikasa's face with a cloth. "Uh,,yeah," Mikasa answered confusedly, "what happened?"

"We should be the ones asking you that," Eren said, irritation could be heard along with concern in his voice, "just look at yourself!"

Mikasa then proceeded to inspect herself since she wasn't sure why everyone was looking at her with worried looks. That's when she noticed a scrutinizing pain on her right leg. "What?" she questioned herself. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts allowing view of her right leg that was bandaged. Her arms had mild scratches decorating all the way to her hands. She moved on to feeling the bandages on her head, wincing at the pain throbbing at her left side. Everyone waited until she computed into her brain what the situation was and how it happened.

"My 3DMG ran out of gas," Mikasa realized, swiftly rubbing her right leg, "I wasn't able to reach the next branch and crashed against a tree."

"Didn't you check your 3DMG before starting?" interrupted Armin, "I cautioned you before about your injured leg and you were fortunate enough not to have damaged it more." Everyone remained quite, feeling the atmosphere tense as they glanced from their corner of their eyes at Armin seeing he was acting like a concerned mother.

Mikasa reached for her scarf to cover her face but found nothing but air. "I'm sorry," she said in a low voice, "though I'm sure I did have everything checked." She carefully laid back to bed feeling as if her head was bursting, Christa stood up and went to retrieve white sheets from the drawer to cover her up.

"For now let's leave and give her some more rest." Christa recommended, carefully picking up the tray of water that she was using to clean Mikasa.

"Why are so many damn brats in my room?" bellowed a deep voice. Everyone snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. "Sir!" Armin, and the ones in the room, saluted, "we are visiting our friend to see how her condition is," Armin continued, glancing at Mikasa who was the only one to ignore their superior, "she awoke a few minutes ago, sir!"

"We also brought her food so she could eat," included Sasha picking up the bread in her hand and showing it to him, a drooling smile showing in her face. "Stop that!" Connie elbowed at her knowing it wasn't a good idea bringing food to a room that was super clean. Sasha, with a pout on her face, put the bread on Mikasa's desk.

"And who gave you permission to enter upon my room?" Levi inquired looking at Eren with a tired, bored expression.

"No one,,,sir." Eren responded with his head down while looking up at the Corporal every ten seconds with a nervous look.

Levi raised an eyebrow and it felt as if Medusa had seen the eyes of everyone since they stood frozen like stones excluding one, who had now sat up again and glared at Levi standing in the doorway.

"It's not only your room now," Mikasa icily said through gritted teeth, "it's my room too."

Levi's eyes narrowed towards Mikasa and they had a silent war.

"W-We were just leaving though, sir," interrupted Jean not wanting to make Mikasa strain her body any more than she already had, "c-come on guys." Christa went ahead with the tray in her hands as Armin put Mikasa back into bed. Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Eren were making their way out when Levi, still standing in the doorway, slammed his fist against the other border of the door, blocking their exit.

"Wait just a minute, damn brats," Levi hissed, "do plan on leaving it up to me to clean the dirty mess you all made?" Upon the question, the five visitors looked down at the floor seeing how brown, muddy spots were scattered on the floor. Mikasa felt drowsy and couldn't say anything in return to help her friends.

"Clean it up, now." Commanded Levi as he went to the other half of his share of room. Loosening his cravat and taking off his jacket, he continued to his desk where the loads of paperwork awaited him.

Mikasa once again drifted off to sleep as she heard the scurrying of silent footsteps to clean the mess.

* * *

><p>The moon had risen high in the sky and everything was quite in the castle except for the ruffling of papers.<p>

"Damn this." Levi cursed under his breath as he stood up from his desk and walked towards the window that allowed the moon to illuminate the raven haired girl sleeping in her bed. He could see she was having a nightmare from the sweat-drops in her forehead and the furrowing of her eyebrows. She mumbled something again for the nth time but he couldn't figure out what she kept saying.

He walked towards his drawer, pulled out a handkerchief, and carefully brought a chair besides her for him to sit. He lightly and carefully removed any hair that obstructed her face. "You better not wake up now, brat" he whispered softly while wiping her forehead and saw how her restless sleep came to a stop and now she calmly breathed in rhythm.

A few inaudible minutes elapsed as he kept staring at her features thinking how soft and calm they were from when she was awake and glaring him to death.

He felt a sudden urge of anger rising within himself then. He couldn't figure out why but ever since he saw her form hanging from the steel wire, it hit him that she was also a human being and to top it off one that was a girl. He knew she wasn't clumsy enough to leave her 3DMG unchecked with an already injured leg and thought back at the conversation he had with Erwin and Hanji.

"_Someone tried to kill her," Hanji concluded after an arduous argument between Levi and her transpired, " why else would there be a 'glitch' on her 3DMG?" _

_Erwin, who had been drinking his tea while paying attention to their 'conversation', stood from his desk and went to the piles of books on his other desk. Levi stayed grounded in his place as he contemplated Hanji's verdict. _

"_And why do you suppose anyone would want to kill a youngster who brings hope to humanity, huh, four-eyes?" snarled Levi at the image of seeing the ivory skinned girl with raven hair covered with splattered blood on her. Hanji frowned and turned to Erwin._

"_Take these, Levi," Erwin suggested handing Levi a stack of documents, Levi boringly stared at them, " they are the new recruits for the upcoming year." Hanji grinned and slapped the back of Levi. "Don't worry Levi!" exclaimed Hanji in an excited voice, "I'll bring my scientific skills to capture the culprit."_

_She left with half the documents saying she'll examine them first as Levi left with the other half not wanting to argue with a bunch of brains._

"Levi?" grunted Mikasa as she stirred underneath her blankets. Snapping out of his flashback, his eyes came in direct contact with hers. "What are you doing?" she questioned seeing clearly now how he was sitting close to her.

He stayed quite, staring into the onyx eyes that showed no fear, but suddenly he stood, turning to walk away to his side of the room when he felt a tug on his shirt stop him.

"You know," Mikasa stated, shifting so she could grab hold of his shirt firmly immobilizing him from escaping," taking your anger out on your juniors isn't very….manly." She wasn't sure if 'manly' was the correct word to use to describe someone being disrespectful, however, she went along with it.

Levi slowly turned back to face her, "Manly?" he repeated in question as he looked down on her.

She saw a spark in his eyes and a shudder went down her spine. Before she regained herself again, she saw how everything went in slow motion as he grabbed her gripping hand off his shirt and was on top of her. She stiffened as he roughly put one of his legs between hers, avoiding her injured leg, and pinned her other hand against the bed.

Grimacing at the small pain he was causing, she glared at his approaching face coming closer to hers.

"Sto-"

"If I hadn't gone out to look for you, you would be dead by now." He whispered soothingly yet anger contaminated his voice. Her agitated face transformed into a wide eyed expression feeling his breath on her neck causing her to think there was something wrong with Levi, or maybe herself.

"Now you're telling me I'm acting like a kid when I'm the one who saved you?" he brought his face back to hers as he loosened his grip on her wrists but still kept them captured. "You're a hundred years too young to call me that, brat." And then his lips faintly touched her own lips, exchanging the heated breaths that mingled with each other, "Also," he included as he stood up, releasing her from his apprehension, "you're a hundred years too young to call me 'unmanly'."

He disappeared into the shadows of the other side of the room as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat that wouldn't listen to her. All the pain she felt from her injuries dulled away as she repeated the interaction between the Corporal and her in her mind.

**A/N: oh my oh my assassination plot? and excuse me if there are some mistakes...I was writing during a thunderstorm and I wanted to finish it quickly before a lighting hit me x_x lol there will be more LeviMika interaction on the next chapter so do keep on reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Attachment

**A/N: QAQ you all don't know how happy I feel! thank you so much! I'm glad this is interesting despite me being an amateur at writing a story (well except for essays...but those don't count as story -_- lol) and I'm sorry for updating late ^ I set my mind to update every Tuesday or sooner but I was a bit busy with summer homework since I'm about to return to school...and I kinda procrastinated with my reading assignment haha well I hope you enjoy this chapter and favorite, like, or review...wait a minute...this isn't youtube so just favorite :P**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* here we go again...I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any gorgeous characters from it. Isayama Hajime is the rightful owner -tears-**

Chapter III: Attachment

"_Mikasa! Run!"_

_She was frozen, wide-eyed, in place as she saw the axe wedge into her mother's shoulder, blood spurted like a fountain as her mother fell on the cold floor. Her thoughts scattered in confusion, in horror, in fear of the sight she was witnessing. Everything happened so quickly, so messy, so nauseating._

"_R…u….n"_

Snapping her eyes open, rapidly inhaling air to circulate her lungs, Mikasa stayed motionless on the hard, wooden floor.

"Oh" was all she could say as she recalled she was once again in an expedition outside the walls where there was no blood on the floor and no murderers. Last time she had the same nightmare, she had felt warmth that vanquished those nightmares and wanted to feel that warmth again.

She was face up seeing the clear skies as a glistening orange was setting over the horizon indicating that night was coming upon them.

"That lasted for a few hours" said Levi from the shadows of the worn down cabin they had found.

Mikasa swiftly was on her feet at the sound of his approaching steps.

"We head out now," Levi commanded, "it's not certain those things won't come out at night." He was in front of her, close but to a safe distance.

Mikasa stared down at him.

"Isn't that more reason to not move around?"

It wasn't her intention for that question to come out as a smart reply but ever since that night one month ago, she couldn't control her behavior around him and so, not wanting him to find out about her nervousness, she started behaving…harsher around him.

His eyes furrowed as he stared back into her emotionless eyes, ones that were similar like his.

"Levi," she started and wondered since when she began calling him by his given name and not 'sir' anymore, "you should get some sleep or else we won't be able to work well tomorrow."

She knew he hadn't slept while she was resting, keeping watch if there were any titans that would appear.

He tiredly sigh as he took off his jacket.

"Alright then, this cabin seems safe enough since it's up high in these trees," he turned to Mikasa as he unbuttoned his shirt, "but you have to keep watch now."

Her slight blush was unseen since she had brought up her scarf to cover her face but Levi knew from the past two months of observance that it was a gesture to cover up something.

"Get your beauty sleep already, shorty." Mikasa replied with a scoff upon seeing his stern face give a smirk.

* * *

><p>Living together for the past six month certainly proved to be agitating, for they always argued on the tiniest things. Neither gave in to the accusations of the other nor did they cooperate for instructing the new trainees of the scouting legion because of their training sessions with each other.<p>

However, they seemed to coexist perfectly even with the rivalry they had with each other. They came to comprehend each other, knowing one or two or three good points they hadn't know about before.

Levi felt he could go all out with Mikasa in terms of fighting with her. She could handle him. Just as she could handle him, he could handle her anger too. Although it seems she still had a grudge against him for the mistreatment of Eren.

Nevertheless, as close as they had gotten, he had set a boundary he dared not to cross. Levi didn't want to repeat the scene that transpired between them on the night she was still injured from her training "accident."

He wasn't sure what had overcome him when he pinned Mikasa to her bed. All he felt sure of was the forbidden thought of making full contact of their lips and prying deep into her mouth. The texture of her scrapped hands was what brought his rationality back. The brush of their lips still lingered on him though, haunting him with a fever he's never felt before.

He took advantage of the time she used to fully recover, keeping himself busy and away from her to cool off his prohibited thoughts.

"_Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in your own room?"_

_Erwin was reading in his bed as he asked Levi who was resting in his couch. _

"_I'll leave in a damn minute," grunted Levi whilst rubbing his temples._

"_Is there a problem when being with Ackerman?" _

_Levi's eyes widened in surprise for a slight second then his usual stoic face replaced them._

_Erwin had proceeded to put down his book and was looking at the direction where Levi's frame lay._

_After a few minutes progressed, Levi spoke in a stern voice._

"_She's dangerous in more than one way."_

_Erwin understood between the lines what he meant, "Levi, if you get the chance then take it because you, more than anyone else, know how one can die in the blink of an eye."_

_Levi looked at Erwin with vacant eyes, "But what if that chance ends up fucking my life?"_

_Erwin thought of Hanji then reverted back to his talk with Levi._

"_Then you'll have to prepare for when that time comes," he responded with a grin," though I doubt Mikasa or you will die so easily." Erwin picked up his book again, "I'm not against you being in love with Mika-"_

"_I'm not." Levi blurted before Erwin could finish his sentence, not wanting to admit if what he was feeling for her was love._

"_I'm not," he repeated, slowly this time, but now it appeared to be as if he was convincing himself._

_Levi sat up straight on the couch and changed the subject. "What about four-eyes?" He saw Erwin flinch but discarded asking why he did. "What about her?" Erwin replied nonchalantly._

"_Where is she right now I meant," Levi hesitated when Erwin didn't answer, "is she not supposed to be your damn partner?"_

"_I'm certain she's-"_

"_HEREEEE!" _

_Bursting the door open, Hanji appeared with an excited face._

_Levi rose to his feet and wanted to depart when a hand grabbed on his shoulder stopping him._

_Erwin quietly chuckled at the annoyed face Levi made._

"_Now wait a moment Levi" she mischievously smiled, "I found some information about Mikasa's 'accident' you might want to hear and I've got a plan formulated that will take time in order to catch the culprit with few causalities."_

* * *

><p>Seeing his sleeping form on the floor, Mikasa felt a surge of unrecognizable emotions running through her. The longer she stayed with him, the harder it was to act normal.<p>

She was relieved for the times he wasn't present while she was recovering because she knew he had triggered something the night he was on top of her.

Her thoughts had been like scrambled eggs and she could only feel the closeness of him, the warmth that he emitted, and most of all she could feel the dangerous eyes he displayed.

They were angry but at the same time some kind of hunger was hidden in them. She wanted to tell him to get off but when he brushed his lips against her, her mind went blank, tasting the dark tea when he breathed out. Inside her mind she wanted to close the gap between them but too soon did he pull away, it baffled her later when her mind was clear.

She wanted to kiss someone older than her much worse, it was someone who had injured her beloved adoptive brother. But then she thought of what he said about him saving her and fell into confusion.

Everything was still confusing for her but it was definite she had not thank him in any way for saving her.

Night set in while she kept watching the movement of his chest. He slept sideways, back facing her; it was so quiet she could hear his breathing.

"Levi"

She had said his name so quietly that the dark night had swallowed it preventing her from getting her message across.

She moved closer to him and stood just inches away from him, looking down, thinking whether to stay standing or sit down beside him.

"Levi" she reiterated still standing. When there was no response again she decided to sit, her back touching his back.

"For saving me..."a flashback occurred of the first fight with the female titan,"many times..." she remembered how he put his life on the line for her mistake, "from danger..." a series of events happened that she wasn't able to express her gratitude after he had saved her that day so right then and there she softly but clearly said,"... Thank You."

A calm breeze traveled through the trees, resonating the ruffles of the leaves as a beautiful starry sky was scattered in the night. She stood up to do her duty to watch for titans unaware that Levi had still been awake and gave a small grin of contentment in the dark.

**A/N: I'm trying to give you all some fluff right now though I'm not sure if I'm failing miserably? -cough- anyways,,I promise next chapter will be the hot, mushy stuff between Levi and Mikasa X3 for now I'm trying to give you readers an attachment...ish to them... so you will feel the hurt later on muahaha :D lol just kidding...or am I O_o? review please and let me know what you thinks :D I hope you all understood the conversation between Erwin and Levi ._. heh**


	4. Chapter 4: The Stranger

**A/N: ha ha ha,,,sorry for this suuuuper late update...life just decided to crash on my little shelter...but anyways I hope this chapter makes up for the wait QvQ;; the rating for the chapter changed to mature soooo,,,,if you don't like too much detailed sexual content,,don't read it...but who wouldn't want to ready smexi stuff between these guys? lol also, on the last chapter I changed 'black coffee' to 'dark tea' since well,,,i realized Levi drinks tea and there's no mention at all of coffee...lol...actually I've kinda changed quite a few things since timing is important...and I realized that everything was happening too quickly..sooo..there have been some adjustments to the story ^^ not many..just the 2nd and 3rd chapter :) alright going on to the story then :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or any gorgeous characters from it...**

Chapter IV: The Stranger

**2 years later...**

"A duel?" questioned Mikasa before the boy who stood in front of her. Levi was besides her examining the arrogant tall boy whom, a few minutes ago, had brazenly challenged Mikasa for a duel to be her new partner instead of Levi.

"Indeed a duel," the boy said with a charming smile, "everyone else had to do it as a test to pass the buddy system and have your partners selected except for you two."

The tall boy had aqua-blue upturned eyes, a fine sharp-edged nose, soft medium lips, and slightly tanned skin. His black hair was cut short on the back of his head, while his left side was close cropped until the line of his eyebrows were. His bangs swept, overlapping, towards his right side and hovered softly on is face.

"State your name, brat." Levi interfered, containing an unknown anger to him, while sliding between Mikasa and the strange boy. Mikasa only kept looking at the strangers keen eyes with her usual expression.

The boy gave a wide smirk, showing his white teeth, and saluted.

"Einar Ansgar Castillo from the 105th squad of the Scouting Legion, at your service, Corporal Levi."

Levi's eyes furrowed. "Who authorized you to leave your squad?" Levi paused, "Einar." Einar kept the smirk on his face when looking at Levi though his eyes weren't smiling. Mikasa faintly shuddered as invisible sparks clashed between Einar and Levi.

"Ein!" yelled out Erwin coming from behind him and interrupting the dangerous confrontation. _Ein?_ Levi repeated the familiar name as he watched Erwin smack Einar's back. Einar lost his wide smirk and glanced at Mikasa, startling her a bit by the way his eyes changed.

"Yes, Commander Erwin?" responded Einar with a dark tone in his voice. Levi observed his immediate change in attitude.

"Let's discuss the situation after Mikasa and Levi clean up and rest," said Erwin as he eyed the not-so-clean Mikasa and Levi standing in front of him, "I'm sure they, Levi especially, would like to clean up after coming back from their two week expedition outside the walls."

"Sure as hell I do," Levi annoyingly murmured, walking past them while Mikasa quietly followed behind him. She was stopped by Einar's grip on her forearm.

"Please consider what I said earlier, Mikasa" Einar said with a distant charming smile. He was taller than Mikasa by half a head so when he pulled Mikasa close to him, looking up, she could clearly see the dazzling uncommon eyes he had. Unexpressively, she nodded, knowing he was serious about the duel though deep inside her heart she felt a small prick telling her to just ignore it. Levi was already a good distance away so she went and caught up to him.

All the soldiers around them made way from sensing Levi's menacing aura.

* * *

><p>"I won't lose," Mikasa said while taking off her shirt, "it already took me a long while to get used to living with someone...I don't plan on readjusting myself for a stranger." Levi said nothing while drying himself from showering a few minutes ago. They had put up a shoji screen Armin had given them so they would be able to dress when they had finished showering instead of having to wait on each other to finish.<p>

Mikasa had to say those words since he hadn't said a word from having encountered Einar. She could only hear the shuffling of clothes on his side of the room. For some reason, she felt like having another partner besides Levi was just impossible, with the exception of Eren and Armin. She got used to Levi's clean freak methods, his modus operandi on missions, they're everyday rigorous training, his tea breaks, his sleeping habits, his husky deep voice and both of their scents mixed together in the room to produce a sweet aroma.

He was waiting for her, wearing only trunks, when she finished showering. As much as the routine to always check each other for injuries after their expeditions ended, she could not get used to it. It was one of the most dangerous rules they had thought up of, though it was more of a cover up for the one incident in which they saw each other naked. In the end, she couldn't remember who had suggested the rule in the first place so the awkwardness wasn't so painful to bear at that time and moment. However, the procedure always took a toll on the restricted desires they both were accumulating through the years.

She sat down on her bed while he, with an unreadable expression, approached her with the medical kit.

"Lift your arm, Mikasa" he said, sounding more like a command. She slightly frowned at his tone then slowly shifted to allow him access to the bruise on her left arm, under her bicep. "You should have at least let me put some...undergarments." Mikasa said with a non concealed blush, regretting not turning around since his muscular exposed chest was right in front of her face and also regretting only having a towel wrapped around her. She concealed a small flinch upon his touch on the bruise. _Here it comes, _she thought to herself. The spots where he touched began to burn but not because of pain from the bruise, but because it was him that was touching her.

She tried to concentrate on breathing normally and slowing her thrumming heart in her chest hoping he didn't take notice of it. "It's easier with no clothes to get in the way." he replied as he trapped both of her wrists with one hand and made them both slump back, laying on top of her in her bed. Mikasa was wide-eyed and frozen as she saw him slide his free hand down the sides of her hips, and even lower to her thighs where the towel covered her.

Her breathing staggered as he craned his neck, and his lips touched her neck. A sweet burning sensation bloomed where his trail of kisses went from her neck, to her collarbone, and back up to her jawline. "L-Levi" she heaved as she mildly struggled under his weight. He groaned at her movements.

"Stay still," he breathed besides her ear, sending a shudder throughout her whole body. He then grabbed the bandages that were in the medical kit and tied her hands on the bedpost. By now, her towel was loose and her ivory skin was almost exposed to the predatory look on his eyes.

She knew what they were doing was wrong, that she had to put a stop on it, but her common sense was diminishing as he settled himself between her legs while he caressed her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him against her. She heard a slight moan from him as he once again started his kisses on her neck. Her body burned hotter as his hands slithered under the towel and sparks flew as his hand came to contact with her breast. A loud moan escaped her as her back arched and using that levitation, he sucked on her other breast. She gasped as her arms thrashed trying to get a grip on him but couldn't.

"L-Levi!" she moaned louder as his tongue worked wonders on the bud of her breasts. She didn't notice he was no longer wearing trunks until her inner thighs felt the hot and hard member throb against them. Her legs loosened around him as his mouth made way to her navel though his hands were still on her breasts. Mikasa felt intoxicated. She no longer grasped any reason whatsoever and just let loose her inner desires for the man on top of her.

"Untie me." She said looking down at his sharp features. His eyes languidly went up to look at her struggling to untie her hands. She saw a mischievous grin playing in his handsome face as he abruptly and roughly pushed two fingers inside her making her breath a strangled scream. "W-Wait!" she shouted, but he was already pushing in even deeper. _Something is wrong_ she thought as warning signals told her the man she was with was not Levi. With eyes opening wide, she saw how the man's form became taller with less muscle. Glowing aqua-blue eyes pierced her as she was able to untie herself in the panic that was surging through her. _  
><em>

His free hand pushed her shoulders back to the bed but Mikasa resisted setting herself upward and bringing her own hand, curled in a fist, towards his face.

"Fuck!" Mikasa heard someone growl as her eyes snapped open to reveal a sunlit room and Levi laying on the floor next her bed. "What the hell was that for?!" Levi raged as he got on his feet and looked down at her confused face, her arm still in the air from the punch she sent his way. She rapidly scanned the room and realized it was theirs. "When did I fall asleep?" she asked, bringing down her hand. When he didn't respond, she looked up to see his eyes furrowed. "Are you crying?" he asked as he raised his hand to catch a tear falling from her cheek.

She stilled at the brushing of his hand on her cheek. _This is Levi_ she said in her mind. Levi stiffened as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her head rested on his stomach. She felt his warmth even through the scouting legion uniform he was wearing. His scent calmed her senses. "First you punch me and now...this?" he inquired but his voice held no hostility.

"Levi"

He stayed silent as he felt her slightly tremble and was tempted to hug her back or pat her head but decided not to do anything in the end, so he just stood still. "Another shitty nightmare?" he said and saw her flinch, her arms tightened around him. He gruffed as his heart pounded silently. He thought of how he should still be angry with her when he was trying to wake her up but without any warning she had punched him but her actions dissolved the anger. "I'm guessing you fell asleep after you finished showering," he replied to her earlier question, A few minutes passed without any word from both of them. _  
><em>

Mikasa slowly let go of Levi and stood up from her bed. "I'm sorry," she said in a hoarse voice making Levi think that she had been crying the whole night instead of just moments ago, "I'll get ready to go to Erwin." She quietly went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Damn brat," muttered Levi, "two years already and still you can't say a thank you at least." He touched the bruise on his cheek when the sting of it came back again. "Who were you fighting so desperately?" he wondered seeing as this was the first time she woke up from a nightmare with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>wow...this was a long chapter...but do tell me :3 do you have any guesses what Einar's role will be? why is Erwin so familiar with him? can you picture how Einar looks? my research in creating his physical form was one of the reasons it took long to update this haha I already had an idea that he was gonna be a major character that would come up in this fic but I hadn't thought much about his looks so I did a lot of research -~-please do comment about what you think :D by the way,,the chapter before this one is more of an extra now that examine it..anwayssss..this chapter was probably not the mushy stuff you all were waiting for but the build up of anticipation makes the experience more smexi when they do end up doing mushy stuff X3 thank you to all the readers who review, it really makes me extremely happy TTvTT someone even called me author-nim, oh it made me so happy haha x) <strong>


	5. Little side note

Hey peoples!

I know, I know I haven't updated on this fanfiction for like,,what,,1 year? MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES! I am truly sorry about this long absence but many things happened (I went through a phase, peoples, a freaking rebel phase lol) and I lost inspiration and went into a deep writer's block. Excuses asides (*forever crying*), out of nowhere I have found my inspiration again...or more like checking back on the reviews you guys have left for my story has made the burning fire of my writer self to ignite. Thank you so much for those review, they really make a writer extremely happy (and seeing so many people favorite this story is just,,is just,,*glomps all of y'all peoples*) . Also, I swear there's a plot in this story so hang on guys! It actually took some more time to gain my inspiration back because when I came to check up on my other stories I had been working on for some time...guess what?

GONE

They were freaking gone and I was like "WWWWHHHAAATTTT?!" I was dumb enough not to have them backed up somewhere else, like on a drive and I just got mad/depressed/mad. Peoples, ALWAYS have a back up for your stories or else you'll suffer the consequences *horrible crying mess*. Nevertheless, I still have a general idea of what those stories were (I'm still mad though because it's not the same thing as having the thing you wrote back then) and I have actually started another RivaMika fanfic from one of the ideas that were erased :3 though that one will come out later fufu.

Dear Guest from Mexico, who also speaks Spanish, I don't have any other places I am posting this story at. This place will be my official fanfiction posting site.

Querida Invitada de Mexico, quien tambien habla espanol, no hay otro sitio en cual publico esta historia. Este sitio seraoficial para mis historias que voy a publicar.

If you are still reading at this point, ohmergawd, bless yo heart for caring hahaha

I'll be updating...in less than another year lol ok i need to stop with the lol's *cough*

I'm trying to tie up lose ends on this fic and look for an ending so it may take another few weeks. I should have waited until I had everything done but my younger excited self just wanted to contribute to the fandom already and she wrote something out of nowhere because she really wanted more RivaMika "interaction" (yes, I referred to myself as a she, yes the quoted word has a double meaning XD)

Forgive me peoples? the mushy scenes aren't far away hehe

Lalasmokey out!


End file.
